Super Robot Wars DRP
Super Robot Wars D.R.P. (Destined Radiant Providence, '''alternatively '''Death River Pirates) is a game run by Paolo, for the Derps. Incomplete info at SRW DRP Lore Notes. Intro Story It is the year 21XX, and humanity has spread throughout the stars. Decades ago, a mysterious Protoculture ship landed on earth, bringing with it the Zentraedi. The 'Calamity Wars' that followed accelerated humanity's development and technology at an unprecedented pace. Eventually there was peace with the giant aliens, and their friendship allowed humanity to venture forth into space. However, this peace wouldn't last. Like any new venture, mistakes were made. Humanity met with other warlike beings throughout space and fought in many bloody wars on distant stars. Colonies rebelled, political wars within N.U.N.S. were common, and many ancient conspiracies began to emerge from the shadows. It came to a head with the coming of the 'Angels', leading to a horrible event known as the 'Second Impact'. With them came the 'Mulians', who caused the phenomenon called the 'Tokyo Jupiter'. Calamities befell Earth while tensions mounted in the stars. Humanity remained fragmented. Terrorism, Mad Scientists and Armed Revolts became increasingly common on Earth. A mysterious armed group called 'Celestial Being', armed with cutting edge 'Gundams', began to intervene in conflicts all over the earth. Meanwhile, in a distant colony called 'Jerra', a satellite plummets to the earth. Amidst the gunfire of Armored Troopers and Giant Mobile Fortresses, a very dangerous man walks once more. What future can be found in the chaos of these times? Player Characters These are the Player Characters and Protagonists of this game. * Domis Mavs Ray and Techman Lamuche * Captain Ekaterina Valentin and the BCS Suspicious Activity * Kiru Yamato, his copilot Sparky (secretly Sanctus Dognity), and C.O.R.G.I. (Trebuchevalier) * Sekai Freiheit, his AI Charon APL and Stygian SetNEGATIVE * Tanner Tomson and his Swinging Hound E * Junjun Magtanggol, alyas 'Eagleman', and the Haribon Episodes List of the game's episodes/logs * Introduction * Episode One - Higan Sailors * Episode Two - Black and White Child * Episode Three - Infect/Defect * Episode Four - Going Solo * Episode Five - Homewarp * Episode Six - Jupiter Frontier * Episode Seven - Arena Dogs Series List The following series shape the world of D.R.P * Rahxephon * Evangelion * Eureka 7 * Macross franchise, primarily Delta * FMP * Megas XLR * Centurions * M.D. Geist and Part 2 (?) * VOTOMS + Mellowlink * Gundam 00 * Gundam Wing * Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Space Runaway Ideon * Tekkaman (Original / Modified for Buisavia) * Metal Wolf Chaos * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * RESIKLO Factions A list of Factions specific to this setting * Buisavia * Death River * Anito Guru * PERLAS (Philippine Economic Regional Legislative Administration Services) * AVILON * Mega Manila Defense Agency * Abwehr Salaam Gruppe * Mechanized Independent Liberation Front * Neo People's Army Terms and Concepts Glossary of Terms and Concepts specific to this setting * Ancient Mechanical Humanoid Vehicle Specimen * Ancient Alien War Theory * Buisavian Dynasty * Buisavian Techman * Emanated Techmen * Event Chamuv * Vent Jemeb * Progenitor of Song * Progenitor * Vita Pulse * Nilalang * Engkanto Field * Barang Wave * KAWAL